yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Maughan
Tim Maughan, born June 14, 1990, better known as Lyinginbedmon or Lying, is the creator of the website Remember Comics. He is a friend of KirinDave and other members of the Yogscast. As well as writing comics, Lying also does let's plays and livestreams. In-Yogiverse Lying had a series called "Witch in the Woods" on the Yogscast Complete server. At the end of On Infernal Wings: Witch in the Woods Ep 17 he can be seen visiting the Magic Police base, Panda Labs, Nilesy and Hannah's Shack, and KirinDave's base to perform a ritual that allows him to see, and teleport to, these locations through Witch-Eye Raven mobs. In Flux Buddies 2.0 #126 Vampires, Lying was one of a group of vampires lead by KirinDave, that attacked Kim and Duncan's base, and was one of only two assailants to survive the encounter. In a later episode, Flux Buddies 2.0 #152 Stop Trying To Kill My Penguin, Lying was responsible for a box containing (now-immortal) Billy the penguin and a letter from "Lord Ignolain of Holmesly Keep". Lying confirms this himself when he and the other vampires return in Flux Buddies 2.0 #167 THE CLONE WAR (FINALE PART 1). In Flux Buddies 2.0 #163 INFILTRATION Kim finds a bio for Lord Ignolain posted in Lalnable's Base, which reads: "Most unruly of the specimens, also the most competent in magical affairs. Field deployment may be risky". In Kim's behind-the-scenes look at the To Infinity series, The Making of TO INFINITY (Minecraft Roleplay), she credits Lying as one of the people who was involved in the production, having worked on the facehugger and xenomorph mobs for Episode 5. In the same video she also mentions Lying as being one of the designers and builders of Lalnable's Base. Trivia * He has an account on this wiki, Lyinginbedmon. *Lying has Asperger’s Syndrome. *His favourite colour is blue and his lucky number is 5. *He operates a Patreon campaign in order to work as a full-time content producer. *His Twitch channel description states he is "known for his technical wizardry, his love of storytelling, and his ridiculously-long ponytail." *Lying's trademark ponytail measures over 3' long and has been growing for over ten years. *He is currently developing YogDwarves!!, a Minecraft mod (unofficially) based on the dwarves from the Yogscast's song "Diggy Diggy Hole (Song)". *Lying joined KirinDave on his series Minecraft The Hard Way. *KirinDave showed Sjin a number of videos from Lying's Yokai Temple series as demonstration of how to build a series around the Ancient Warfare mod. Sjin then began Rule The World . *He also did a let's play series on the ChaosVille server, first entitled Bedmon Inc, in which he attempted to recreate the Dawn of the Dead mall in a skylands dimension, and second Chaosville S2, in which he attempted with greater success to recreate the cabin of Evil Dead (which can be glimpsed early in Sjin and Duncan's ChaosVille series) and the well of Ringu. Quotes "Catch you all next-time!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Twitch *Tumblr *Google+ Gallery Remember.png|Remember Comics logo Lyings_twitter_avatar.png|Lying's Twitter Avatar Lying_skin.png|Lying's Minecraft Skin Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast